Remember The City
by NearTheRiver
Summary: End to "Sketching Cities". If you haven't read it, then I think you should before you read this...Heh. Might mean a little more.


**Author's Note:**_ Hullo again. Okay so if any of you have read my other fic, "Sketching Cities" then this might make a little more sense.  
__But I am sure that you could understand if not.  
Either way...yeah. This is some Near and Linda stuff.  
I am not to happy about it but ehh.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Near, Linda, Linda's art work OR Death Note.  
Thanks. Review. :3  
_

"Ms. Linda, are you ready to go?" Looking up, Linda looked at the man who was standing a little off. His large frame filled the doorway compleatly, other than the little space above his head. "The show will start soon. And I was sent to come get you."  
Linda sat in a small room, staring into the mirror. The reflection looked back at her with wide, excited eyes.  
She had grown so fast. Why, it wasenlt long ago when she would wear pigtails, and now she had advanced to leaving it down.  
And now she had a job. A sucessful one. An appartment as well. Life was going good. But the only set back was how lonely she had felt. How she had not found herself wanting to be with someone all the time. Not like when she was at Wammy's. With Near.  
Yes, Near. To Linda, he was a insperation. Respected greatly by her. What many other kids had wanted to be. He was smart, careful and, though it may have not seemed like it, he was caring. Near was perfect...to Linda..  
"Miss?" The deep voice sounded again.  
Getting to her feet, Linda looked in the mirror and half-smiled. Today should be a good one. No time to think about the past...  
"Yes Sir. I am comming." Her heels clicked on the floor as she made it to the doorway. Moving aside, the man lead her through the hallway, to the car.

"Yes, I will be back soon." Near said, speaking through the car's window. "Continue with your work till I return."  
Grunting, the man standing next to the vehicle nodded. "Yes sir..."  
With that, the car drove off. Near sat in the passenger side, hunched in his seat. Reaching up he grabbed a peice of hair, glancing out the tinted windows. In the side mirrors he could see himself. Six years haden't done much a change to his looks. Just a cuple inches taller.  
Hair just the slight bit longer.  
None the less, the same.  
The past year had been rather boring. Small cases here and there. But none such a challenge like that of the Kira case. Sometimes he had wished that Light Yagami had never died. That he had somehow lived and would begin being Kira again. Part two of their game.  
But the wounds that Matsuda had gave him were far to great. Surly he was in fact dead.  
And besides that was wrong thinking. Innocent people shouldn't die at his bordum.  
"Sir?" The driver asked, as they came to a stop at a red-light.  
Shifting his eyes over slightly, Near blinked at the officer. "Yes?"  
The officer, part of his task force, look a bit hesitant to ask. But glancing over he gave Near a confused look. "Why are we going to this art show anyway?"  
Glancing back out the window, to avoid eyes contact, he shrugged. "I wanted to see an old friend"  
Linda. He wanted to see Linda. Rodger had told him. Every once in a while he kept in touch with the man. Most recent one he had explained how Linda had become a succesful artist and was part of a show this weekend. Linda had been his...friend. And later on, she had admited to staying at Wammy's, when offered the scholorship to a Russian art school, becasue she didn't want to leave him. His only respons was an "I see". Later on did he realise that might have not been the best thing to had said.  
And not much long layter after that had he left her to work on the Kira case. It was wrong, maybe. But she wouldn't have told him that. People were dying at the hands of a mass murderer. Selfishness was out of the question.  
"I see." The driver said as he pulled foreward.

"This is simply a wonderful piece." A tall lady said, standing in front of a wall. On it was a pinting. A cuple of trees. And within the branches there was small images. One of Linda's best. For what, she haden't know why. It was just a feild near Wammy's. The lady glanced over her red rimed glasses to Linda as she passed. "Ma'am!" She called happily, raising her hand. As is her annoying high pitched voice wasen't enough.  
"Yes?" Linda asked quietly, blinking in confussion.  
"This peice, is it not yours?" Pointing to the woods one, the lady smiled. "I would love to buy it off of you. Please?"  
Sighing, Linda shook her head. Why had so many people insisted on buying her paintings all the time. Yes, that was her job, but sometimes she just wanted to keep them. This was not exactly one of them. Either way it wasen't hers to give. "I already sold it. Please go talk with it's current owner. Maybe they will give it for a price. Thank you though." Ending with a smile, Linda walked off towards the front of the room.  
Faces passed slowly. Some were farmiliar. Other artists that had had the same luck. Others constant buyers.  
None of them appealed to her.  
"Ah Linda!" Someone else now? Turning, putting on a smile, Linda look to her caller. The head of the show. The director.  
"Ah, hello ."  
Comming to stand in front of her, the middle aged lady gave a warm smile. "Good to see you. I have great news! We have a buyer for the City sketch."  
City sketch. Near's city.  
Lego city.  
"No." She gasped. It was more of a mental thing. Instantly. Not thought about. But she couldn't sel that painting. Haden't she agreed to show it only?  
"No? Linda, they are willing to pay big for it. They really wan-"  
"No." Clenching her fists, she shook her head. "You must not understand the importance of this sketch. I can not, will not sell it."  
A sharp huff came from the Director. Sure she was dissapointed. However she would not sell it. The sketch was her last connection to Near. He had his life and she had hers. But she would not forget them great days.  
"If you were attached to every piece then you would never make any money." She huffed. Before letting Linda reply, the lady was gone.  
Good ridens.  
/I should go take a look at the sketch again. Maybe een take it down...I haden't gave it to them./ Heading towards the front again she came to a stop in front of the sketch. The beutiful city. Even now, looking through the glsdd frame, it was as if she was sketching it all over again. Near's gaze watching her quietly, curiously. His seemingly crule smile fadding to warm and calm. Reaching up, Linda placed a hand on the glass and whispered, "Near."

"Sir, " The officer called through the croud and Near ducked under arms and moving paintings carried by smiling women.  
Stoping, Near glanced back and stood, slightly hunched over. "I will meet you back at the car soon" The officer called.  
Nodding, Near turned. The man following had become quite annoying anyway. All he had needed was a ride. Not and esscort...  
Passing, a tall thin women bumped into Near harshly. In her hand she carried a painting that showed trees, images placed in the branches. Catching the small signature before she appologozed, walking away, Near smiled. "Linda" it has said.  
Should have guessed she would keep her code name. This was ammusing.  
So she was here. And selling her work. Wonderful. Perhaps he could find her quite quickly and get out of this nosey place. All he wanted to do was greet the girl. And congradulate for her fine work.  
Also he was curious as to how she would react to his appearence. Almost five years now, maybe.  
Not to long later, he came walking slowly past another women. To her friend she was complaining about not getting to perchas a toy city sketch. Could it be...?  
Perhaps.  
And as if to answer him, not to lonh off stood a painting with a brown headed girl, hand placed on the glass. Fine lines showed towers and boxes. Linda? He old city sketch? /His/ city of legos?  
Smiling he walked up to her slowly, calmly. She seemed deep in thought. But it was most definnatly her.  
"Ah Linda." He said slowly. "Its good to see you."

That voice.  
So farmiliar.  
So warm.  
Lifting her head off of the painting, she spun quickly.  
And there he stood.  
Near.  
It happened so fast that she wasne't sure if it had happened at all. Her arms were tossed over his neck, hugging him tightly. It was stupid maybe, but she felt as if she wanted to cry. Had he came to the show for her?  
"Near!" She cheered.  
Realising she must have been choking him, she stepped back, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "Why are you here? Not that I am not happy..." Linda added, hoping he wouldn't take offense.  
"For your show, of course." He said slowly, giving a slight smile.  
Joy filled Linda then. So he /had/ come to see her show. And her.  
The boy walked past her, and up to the city sketch. A wider smile swipped over Near at the realisation that it was the orrigonal copy. How nice.  
"You have kept this all the time?" Near asked, not turning back to Linda. Rather he touched the glass. Usualy he would not be allowed. It was on displa afterall. But how could he resist?  
Shying her face away, Linda nodded. "Yes...i like it."  
"Me too." Near admited, turning back to her to smile.  
it was then that Linda realised that maybe all hope for her wasen't lost. She wouldn't be lonely anymore.  
For he had come in search of /her/.  
Had Near wanted this, as much as she had?  
/Maybe./ She thought to herself. /Hopfully/.


End file.
